Caleidoscópio
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Hermione já não consegue mais distinguir entre realidade e sonho; e seu mundo continua acabando em uma explosão. De novo. E de novo. -Universo Alternativo-


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter? Não, não é meu.

**Sumário: **Hermione já não consegue mais distinguir entre realidade e sonho; e seu mundo continua acabando em uma explosão. E de novo. E de novo.

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo. Um pouco de violência no final. Classificação: K+

* * *

**Caleidoscópio**

* * *

Hermione acordou de repente e sentou-se na cama, suando frio, com a respiração rápida e o coração acelerado. Levou alguns segundos para acalmar-se um pouco e perceber que estava em seu quarto, parcamente iluminado pela luz da lua; não havia trens, explosões e pessoas gritando. Apenas o silêncio, cortado pelo ruído de sua própria respiração.

Recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, encarando o teto, enquanto seu ritmo cardíaco voltava ao normal. Conseguia lembrar-se vagamente do sonho; pressionou as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos, tentando reter os detalhes, mas quanto mais tentava, mais rapidamente eles escapavam. Uma coisa, no entanto, era certa: conseguia lembrar-se de mais detalhes que da última vez.

Sim, porque não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho. Já o tivera algumas vezes nas últimas semanas. Muitas vezes, na verdade. Um sonho confuso e estranhamente real. Por repetidas vezes, ela assistira a Harry embarcar em um trem e acenar pela janela, sorrindo, seu rosto distanciando-se cada vez mais rápido. E, por repetidas vezes, seu coração disparara e seu corpo tremera ao som da explosão, visível no horizonte, que espalhava pedaços de ferro para todos os lados.

Havia, porém, algo diferente desde as últimas três ou quatro vezes que tivera esse sonho. Hermione sabia o que iria acontecer, e tentava impedir Harry de subir no trem - sua voz, no entanto, nunca saía, e quando tentava correr suas pernas mal se moviam, como se estivesse caminhando em um campo coberto de neve até a altura da cintura. E tornara-se pior - muito pior - ver Harry embarcar no trem, sorridente, no início de seus 20 anos, ignorando que sua vida terminaria de forma súbita e trágica, apenas alguns minutos depois.

Levantou-se lentamente da cama e caminhou até o banheiro; jogou água fria no rosto e estremeceu, sentindo-se mais acordada. Encarou-se no espelho; não tinha uma aparência saudável. Parecia que não tinha dormido muito bem nas últimas semanas - o que, de fato, havia acontecido. Prometera a si mesmo que não levaria os sonhos muito a sério - não como uma forma de premonição, pelo menos. E estava se saindo bem; o fato de Harry não ter nem chegado perto de um trem - até onde ela sabia - ajudara bastante.

Ainda assim, cada vez que acordava desse sonho, sentia-se pior. Mesmo que não fosse real, ainda havia um enorme peso emocional em ter que assistir à morte de seu melhor amigo repetidas vezes. Hermione sentiu um súbito mal estar; estava suando frio e suas mãos tremiam levemente, enquanto as apertava firmemente sobre a boca, tentando segurar o vômito.

Suspirou fundo várias vezes; voltou para a cama, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir.

* * *

O celular vibrou e piscou em cima da mesa e Hermione colocou o livro de lado para atender.

- Alô? - falou, com uma voz cansada.

- Hermione? É você? - a voz de Harry soou preocupada do outro lado.

- Harry?

- Hey, estou tentando te ligar a mais de uma hora! Você está bem?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um instante, tentando processar aquela informação corretamente.

- Estou bem, mas... É estranho. Estive aqui do lado do telefone e do celular o tempo inteiro e não ouvi nenhum dos dois tocar.

Foi a vez de Harry fazer silêncio.

- Não é possível, será que estive digitando os números errados esse tempo todo?

- Bom, isso não importa. O que queria falar comigo?

- Ah sim! - Harry pareceu mais agitado. - Desculpe não ter te avisado antes, mas isso aconteceu muito em cima da hora e, como te disse, estive tentando te avisar, desde o momento em que soube.

- O que é, Harry!? - Hermione percebeu que soava desesperada, mas tinha um mau pressentimento.

- É que eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias, estou indo visitar minha avó; ela piorou bastante e aconteceu muito de repente.

Hermione tentou lembrar o que sabia sobre a avó de Harry; se estava certa, ela morava na França e sofria de artrite. Na França.

- Você vai... de avião né? - Sua voz soava fraca.

- Claro que não! O trem sai daqui a 10 minutos, é muito mais...

Mas Hermione já não estava ouvindo. O celular escapara de sua mão enquanto ela revirava seu apartamento, desesperadamente, em busca das chaves do carro. Assim que as encontrou, atravessou correndo a porta, esquecendo-se de trancá-la. Disparou pelas ruas da cidade, cruzando sinais vermelhos, passando por cima da calçada e quase batendo inúmeras vezes.

Ocorreu-lhe, por um momento, que teria sido mais fácil e menos arriscado tentar convencer Harry não pegar o trem - ou, ao menos, esperar pelo próximo. Ela com certeza teria conseguido convencê-lo. Mas no momento em que Harry anunciou que pretendia viajar de trem, Hermione teve a certeza de que seu sonho não era simplesmente um sonho. Sempre fora uma pessoa cética em relação a assuntos remotamente sobrenaturais, ou o que quer que fosse. Não conseguia, porém, 

ignorar o medo que sentia após cada sonho - era real demais. E não estava disposta a arriscar a vida de Harry.

Finalmente, chegara à única estação de trem da cidade. Levara pouco mais que 10 minutos e rezava para que o trem estivesse atrasado; mas aquele nó no estômago dizia tudo - os trens, na Inglaterra, nunca se atrasavam. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, trombando nas pessoas, até chegar à plataforma. Esbarrou em Rony saindo da plataforma ("Hermione! O que foi.. Hey!), mas não lhe deu atenção e continuou em frente, mesmo sabendo que não iria encontrar nada.

O trem já partira - ainda era possível ver o fim do último vagão a alguns metros à frente, distanciando-se. Uma idéia surreal invadiu-lhe a mente e ela começou a correr atrás do trem. Atravessaria todos os vagões até encontrar Harry e o tiraria dali à força, se fosse necessário. Ou morreria tentando (uma vozinha no canto de sua mente, acompanhando a surrealidade dos fatos, apontou o quão egoísta seria querer salvar Harry e deixar todos os outros morrerem - mas Hermione solenemente a ignorou).

O trem, no entanto, já havia afastado-se demais e, por mais rápida que fosse, Hermione não conseguira alcançá-lo. Parou no meio dos trilhos, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, esforçando-se para recuperar o fôlego, e mal reparou que Rony vinha logo atrás. E também não prestou atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, sabendo que faltava apenas segundos para o trem explodir ou não.

Lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos, incessantemente, e ela rezava, com todas as suas forças, para que estivesse errada, para que seus sonhos estivessem errados.

Mas eles não estavam.

E o grito morreu em sua garganta assim que abriu os olhos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Escrevi essa fic há muito tempo (3 meses?) para um desafio, mas parece que ele empacou, então resolvi postar P

Eu queria muito ter feito um terror, meio psicológico, principalmente porque estava sob a influência de um livro de Stephen King – não lembro qual –, mas é claro que falhei miseravelmente. Quem sabe da próxima vez ;D

Se tiver alguma opinião sobre a fic, deixe uma review, sim?

Beijos,

Delamort.


End file.
